The Kuchiki Vandenreich Sovereign
"The serpent, the king, the tiger, the stinging wasp, the small child, the dog owned by other people, and the fool: these seven ought not to be awakened from sleep." Quoted by Chanakya. The Kuchiki Vandenreich Sovereign otherwise known as Bliss meaning Happiness. Is the leader of the Vandenreich, while also having contributed to such empires as the Reapers(The 105th Black Ops), Origin, Lemyria and several others. After devouring Yhwach, he took over Vandenreich, Silbern. Also otherwise known as Marrok. Description Standing at five feet and eight inches, weighing at a hundred and fifty pounds. Having blue eyes that resemble ice, he has average features. His mouth curved upwards on his left side, giving him a permanent smirk. His nose bent slightly to the left, hinting to having been broken and inaccurately reset. Having a wide scar across his chest in the form of an X. With long red hair, he is normally seen wearing a white Hakama and gloves, while being bare footed on most occasions. Personality Having a sadistic personality, he enjoys others pain and finds amusement in others anger and rage. While seeking to develop logical explanations for everything that interests him. Theoretical and abstract, Bliss is interested more in ideas than social interaction. Quiet, Contained, Flexible and Adaptable. Bliss has an unusual ability to focus in depth to solve problems in his area of interest. Skeptical, sometimes critical, always analytical. Bliss is never scared to speak his mind or his thoughts openly, not caring what others think on him. History = Birth: = Born on 10 February, 991 A.D to a Noble family, which at the time Bliss had not realized that his father was a Quincy and mother a Shinigami. Under the name of Kindred, He was one of three children, born into a Noble house hold. While his brothers came after him, he would be the oldest amongst them and the primary heir to their name, family fortune and unknown amongst the time. Their ability, known as the Hunger. = Early Life: = Within early life, He found it hard to learn to read and was rather very adequate at his other studies. While he was naive and inexperienced in life, he had to watch his middle brother leave him. While the youngest had yet to be conceived yet, so he found himself seeking out his cousins within neighboring countries to play and spend time with, though still a child not beyond seven years of age. He was a Nobles son and could nearly travel any where, within friendly territories. While learning to control, the known families ability and trait known as the Hunger. Enabling his small body to begin adapting to the power gained from such a trait and ability. Finding time with his Father more relaxing then with his mother, while she became slothful and lazy over time. Learning war from his father, became a daily teaching for him a side from basic schooling and philosophy with great teachers like Muhammed, Jacob Nissim and Udayana. His father being well versed and a business man ensured his first son, a wealthy education with a stricter discipline. = Mid-Life: = By the age of Twenty, he learned to control the ability known as the Hunger. Using this to expand his own horizon, and learning skills not taught by his father through others from his travels. After venturing out at eighteen from his home on the Isle of Man in the middle of England and Ireland. Participating in the Gaelic war of 1010 A.D, fighting off the Vikings of Orkney and Mann with their allies the Kingdom of Dublin. During this time, he learned of the existence of Hollows. Many of his comrades being killed during the battle. Though his enemies suffered their wrath, they found only a few could see these beasts. Seeming unnatural winds and magic to others, while historically the High King lived, all the leaders died that day. Bliss replacing the High King of Ireland within his beaten armor and taking his throne. After that time, he would use people to rule as puppets upon his throne after the recorded day of his supposed death in 10 April, 1014 A.D. Going into hiding and seclusion to learn more of his Quincy and Shinigami powers, curious as to what the Hollow truly were. = After a Millennia: = After a Millennia in hiding and seclusion, he come out of hiding in a place unknown to many finding an empire had emerged there much greater then any before. While he worked to fight against it, he was crucified a live. Escaping death, just barely Bliss would promise vengeance upon the humiliation that he had suffered that day. Finding his justice after its fall and establishing his own Empire. After which, he was adopted by the Fratello, before being adopted by the Keriashi and becoming the First Prince. Which after words, he transcended this empire to a realm known as xat. Where he would establish the beginning only to join the 105th Black ops known as the Reapers, before causing a Civil war within and claiming leadership of the small group. Before joining a group known as Shizenikai, only to become the 4th Captain through training and effort. Before waging war at the second coming and second generation Tensenuma using the old name of his empire to spark a rebellion, which left many dead and no winner. By this time, he would of mastered his Hunger. While learning of his Shinigami abilities and expanding his knowledge of his Quincy abilities. Before becoming a true Shinigami within the Reaper Empire otherwise known as the 105th Black Ops, becoming known as the Reaper Emperor. While being at peace, the internal politics were chaos. This changed with the changing of the Vizards Empires leadership, once Crimson the Vizards King disappeared. The Reapers descended upon the Vizards and slaughtered them, winning the day and the Kingdom. The Reapers rejoiced in this Victory, that was before they would begin a purification. After the war of the Vizards, Bliss began to purify the 105th Black Ops. Killing those who could not pass the test, this upset many who had yet to pass or even take the test yet. While those who passed stayed within the Empire, this caused many of those who did not test to flee and create a Reaper Empire of their own. Causing a mass civil war between the groups, which the ones purifying won in the end due to other groups intervening to attack the Fake Reaper Empire. Later after the settling of the side effects of a Civil war, the Reaper Empire was renamed under Sanctus Cassus. In which this time the God of Death or Shinigami, hollofied themselves and became what is known as a cousin to Vizards, the Shinigami Hollow variants. During the short time and reign of Sanctus Cassus, Bliss exiled his Queen causing many to work with her in the future. While his second in command displayed his own goals, which during this time his adopted father Jinx Keriashi betrayed him and tried to kill him. Only to be killed in the process, in a rather humiliating way. This erupting the beginnings of the Civil war, as Jinxes Army joined forces with the Exiled Queens new Kingdom to march upon Cassus. Only to be met by two men, the Emperor of Cassus, Bliss and his witness, Setsujin. While he, slaughtered the enemy forces on the battle front. The empire Sanctus Cassus was taken over from within by his second in command Kazuki. After the battle, he learned of his Empires fall and went into hiding. Only to reappear five years later, to make the Lemyrian Empire for the clan known as Immortals and the family known as Janguine. Though the Empires internal strife parted many of the components on its existence, a war with Aria erupted. Causing a cold war, until Lemyria forced Aria to a truce and treaty only to be betrayed and have some of its citizens enslaved. Before being collapsed and freeing those who were enslaved by Aria, a week later Aria collapsed from one of those enslaved within Lemyria. Now he has risen once more, within the Vandenreich Empire otherwise known as the United Authority of the Kuchiki. While being head of both Satsugai and Kuchiki. While helping others discover their abilities and powers, he ensures the neutrality of the Vandenreich at this time. After which, he was copied by a wanna be cloned Yhwach and devoured him. Gaining his powers and abilities, such as The Almighty. After which, he would of fought a undecided battle with Aizen's Zanpaktou spirit Kyoka. Which was left undecided. Battles Fought In = Yhwach(Ywach) vs Bliss(Twice): Won = = Bliss vs Kyoka: Undecided = Known Associates Organizations: Reapers aka 105th Black Ops: Originally being part of the Original group, being the Reaper of Insanity. He would survived a Civil war, only to take over as the Leader. Who became known as the Reaper Emperor and Reaper of Prosperity. Origin: While within Origin, he was Origin of Manipulation before becoming Origin of Wisdom. Genesis: Having advised its Second coming, he was not in it for long as it did not live long after its revival. Having been known as Genesis of Prosperity. Shizenikai: Joining into Shizenikai, after Reapers had been closed for some time. He became a Lieutenant of the third Squad, before becoming Head of the Lieutenants. After which, he gained his position by defeating the 4th Squads Captain and taking the position. After which, he became the Holder of Shizenikai after the leaders left it. Families: Fratello: Originally being born a Fratello, he was only a positioned Head, a pawn for the real person who ruled over the Fratello, until his disappearance. After which Bliss became the true head of the family. Obsidian: Originally Tetsuzaki being part of the Obsidian family. He was friends and remains friends with them. Satsugai: A branch of the Obsidian family, being made by Tetsuzaki. It was handed over to Bliss, who has retained and been its head since then. Kuchiki: The Kuchiki being the once Legend family and having been known by thousands of names, was renamed after the verification of the weaker branches having been clipped. Meaning, while there is or was several Kuchiki families. This family has been around before their time, only to be renamed Kuchiki after the deaths of the others. While Bliss is Head of the family, they rule over Silbern, Vandenreich. Takeshi: Being a family that he helped create, his brother the previous head. While the new one was his nephew, Cain. Takishu: Being the family created by Cavity, it survived for a while. During this time, Bliss was or acted as Advisor to Cavity. Keriashi: Having been adopted by Jinx, he was the First Prince of the Keriashi. Until their downfall, after which during their remaking they unjustly exiled the First Prince. After he denied the existence of a second Keriashi, due to not being made by the True Heir. Empires: Lemyria: After the fall of Sanctus, five years later Lemyria would open the door to a new Empire. Created conjoined by many Noble families and a Military power known as Immortal. It would divide and then was collapsed by the Last council member known as Bliss. Though many dispute this fact, it is in fact; True. Sanctus Cassus: The reform of the Reapers aka 105th Black Ops, they became officially known as an Empire under this name. During this time he was known as Cassus. The Emperor of Sanctus, before its fall. Vandenreich: Vandenreich, formed within Silbern. Is the United Authority of the Kuchiki, it stands for Justice, Order and Sanctuary. Giving those who remain or want to remain Neutral within the Politics of Empires and Families. Taking no sides, but open to alliances and families who might want to join it. Being otherwise ruled and worked from within by the Kuchiki. Zanpaktou The spirit of his Zanpaktou is a unsealed single bladed Katana that meets at the guard, connecting the thirty inch obsidian like blade to the handle. Known as, Ator. The spirit itself, resembles that of a wingless dragon with horns similar to that of a bulls. = Shikai: = Being an unsealed Zanpaktou it is an activated shikai. Manipulating four of the five senses through a special poisonous mist using the light, while just touching the hilt of the blade subjugates and protects him from mental and visionary techniques and effects. * Sakkaku Kiri: Engulfing the wielder in a poisonous mist it uses the light to manipulate the quantity of its wielders in its opponents eyes. Should they even try to get close to the mist, it effects the mind through the sense of smell and taste causing the quantity of wielders to become corporeal to the opponent. * Dokujin: Using the light and the poisonous Dark Reitasu of the wielder, it coalesces the poisonous light into a longer and larger blade of the sword. Giving it a five foot increased reach. Hollofying instead of activating a Bankai, enables him to save forty percent of his power. Which over time, his saved power would grow to sixty percent within his Zanpaktou. Upon Ressurrecion, he settles at one hundred and sixty percent of his acquired power. = Ressurrecion: = Plating his body in a armor like Heirro black as Obsidian, with the knee caps designed as skulls. With spikes erupting from the back and an X across the Mask that has solidified upon his face. Stimulating a rapid accelerated growth of his hair making it longer during Ressurrecion as well. While having a duo pair of spikes that expand from his shoulders. While in this state, he can move twice as fast as normal placing his speed at four hundred and forty-six mph, while also increasing his physical strength to fearful proportions enabling him to lift and wield seven tons. Unleashing its abilities through the poison mist like reiatsu that comes from the release and constant movement. Which causes the four senses to distort causing one to see multiple of the user and lack of oxygen for the opponent. While also distracting the sense of smell. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities: Potential Creation: Able to "unlock" previously nonexistent abilities within themselves and other, that develop and bloom at various paces and to extends, depending on each receiver. The resulting abilities are neither chosen nor random: the potential created takes shape according to each receivers specific nature and personality. The process can thus give birth to a wide variety of abilities, always different yet always fitting, that will bloom and evolve alongside their users, like a supernatural extension of themselves. Aside from the personality/nature factors, the power may also be slowly shaped by circumstances (evolution type), or remain latent until specific conditions are met (reactive type). Various combinations are also possible, allowing for extremely diverse and very unique powers. Rapid Regeneration: Rapid Regeneration is the ability to quickly regenerate a damaged limb to normal and minor scratches or bruises. The Hunger: A natural evolutionary ability unlocked in Bliss upon birth by Potential Creation, being a enhanced version of the Quincies own Reiatsu empowerment. He becomes empowered by things that he devours, able to devour anything from Matter, Energy, Spiritual, Biological and Elemental essences. Though he is empowered by hunger, he can only display the converted power through his own Reiatsu increasing the limitation of his abilities and powers. Requiring him to activate or hollofy before able to devouring anything to satisfy his Hunger. Inhuman Strength: While not a natural born ability, after becoming a true hybrid of the Shinigami(Soul Reapers), Arrancars, Vizards and Quincies. Endowed him with inhuman strength that easily surpasses most of the races above. Inhuman Speed: After becoming a true hybrid, he did not only gain the enhanced strength and dexterity. But also gained enhanced speed that easily surpasses 100 mps/223 mph. Inhuman Dexterity: Having an inhuman dexterity, from becoming a true hybrid. He is able to withstand two and a half tons of force, enabling him to take a miniature rocket with impact. Cero: A beam of condensed Reiatsu, used by Hollows and Arrancars a like. It is also accessable to Vizards. Coming in various forms and with a variety of ways it is shot and used, being the main component of a Bala. Blut: Being a Quincy Technique, causing the veins to glow blue from accelerated Reiatsu building and centering itself within the veins of the user. Reinforcing the skin of the user to that of a Heirro. Blut Vene: Similar to the Blut, it causes the reiatsu to condense within the veins of the body. However, unlike Blut. It causes it to push beyond and form a barrier in front of his physical form. Hollofication Mask/Vizard Mask: Through hollofication, Bliss obtains the hollow mask or Vizard mask determining on which you want to call it. Before being able to use Ressurreccion or Segunda. While also enabling him to protect himself against any number of Cero for a limited amount of time. Bala: A solidified and filled unstable Cero, centered around the fists to be used for its explosive power upon strikes. Pesquisa: A technique used by Arrancar to locate spiritual pressure within a known area, used to track and find allies or foes. Shunpo/Sonido: Allows one to travel as fast as the speed of light and sound. Only usable by Vizards, Shinigami and Arrancar. Sealed Immunity: Due to the ability and the fact to devour a person, a live or dead. His hunger naturally seals them within his body, thus not truly killing the person. However, this allows him to sustain a immunity from their past experiences. (Example: When Yhwach was eaten by Bliss, his past experience in being manipulated and placed under a complete hypnosis by Aizen would allow Bliss to be undamaged by any attempts to use such a power against him). Making him immune to a majority of Zanpaktou abilities, such as Yamamoto's, Aizen's, Ichigo's, Byakuya's and Rukia's. Hell-Fire: Devouring Hell-Fire given by Gemini. He is able to generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause , possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Yhwachs Sealed Abilities: To use the full power, a side from the experience and Immunity of Yhwach. Requires Bliss to Hollofy and wear his mask, however due to this it does not supress the reishi emited from his body. Unfortunately, like many others this requires Bliss to do it himself. Soul Distribution Power (魂を分け与える力, Tamashī o wakeataeru Chikara): Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them. In doing so, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they received from Yhwach. Those healed in this way had their lifespan drastically reduced, and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to Yhwach. In turn, Yhwach slowly gained the usage of his dormant senses. While all Quincy have the power to collect Reishi from their surroundings to make it theirs, Yhwach is the sole Quincy who can do the opposite: he has the power to share his spirit with others. However, he eventually discovered a much more powerful way to distribute his soul: By engraving a letter, signifying an ability, directly onto an-others soul, he could share out his soul more deeply, and with greater power. He does this by having others drink his blood. Every time he regains a piece of his soul, Yhwach becomes stronger and lives longer. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more. It is during his sleep that Yhwach returns to his position of "Father of the Quincy" and stores his power, so no one is allowed to disturb his sleep. * ]]Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By collecting more Reishi, Yhwach can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. He can also generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. He can fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage, which can destroy an adversary as durable as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. * Blut Vene Anhaben (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): Yhwach extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a force field that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block mid-level Kidō spells, such as Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan, even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The force field consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume. "The Almighty" (全知全能 (ジ・オールマイティ), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"): When Yhwach activates The Almighty, his irises and pupils split in two. Yhwach can see anything and everything that occurs in the future; when he knows of a power, it is rendered unable to defeat him. He was unable to use this power during the 9 years of regaining his power because he would have lost control over it and the Sternritter would have lost their powers.Category:Characters